Becoming the lie
by titpuce86
Summary: Confrontée à cette jeune fille aux ailes d'argent et à son princier prétendant, Rodmilla de Ghent s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Au final, cela importait-il vraiment laquelle de ses filles épousait Henri? Après tout, dans tous les cas, le mariage signerait la fortune des de Ghent.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « respire ».

Il s'agit de ma première incursion dans ce fandom donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Disclaimer : « Ever After » (ou en français « A tout jamais : une histoire de Cendrillon ») appartient à 20th Century Fox.

* * *

**Becoming the lie**

* * *

« _Un mensonge_ _répété dix fois reste un mensonge; répété dix mille fois il devient une vérité_ » Adolf Hitler.

* * *

La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'escalier qui menait à la cour où avait lieu le bal. Les délicates ailes translucides attachées au dos de sa robe se soulevaient presque imperceptiblement à chaque inspiration de la demoiselle.

-Respire, s'enjoignit-elle. Respire.

A l'autre bout de la cour, le Prince – non, Henri, il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Henri – descendait de l'estrade où lui et ses parents, le Roi et la Reine de France, avaient pris place pour le discours royal. Il traversait la cour désormais et s'approchait d'elle. Sans écouter ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, il l'entraînait vers cette estrade, les yeux de toute l'assemblée fixée sur eux.

Y compris ceux de sa belle-mère et de ses belles-sœurs.

oOoOoOo

Rodmilla de Ghent était, de l'avis de beaucoup, une arriviste sans scrupule, prête à tout pour marier sa fille aînée le plus haut possible dans l'aristocratie française. Viser un prince quand le seul titre auquel on pouvait prétendre était celui de baronne et seulement par mariage relevait après tout, soit de la plus grande arrogance, soit d'un plan soigneusement préparé et jugé infaillible. Et d'aucuns murmuraient qu'à force de mettre sans cesse en avant Marguerite, elle négligeait son autre fille.

La vérité était plus nuancée.

Indéniablement, la baronne de Ghent poussait constamment sur le devant de la scène sa fille ainée et jamais sa cadette. Mais c'était parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte depuis longtemps que Jacqueline avait un caractère relativement placide et était juste assez jolie pour attirer et conserver l'attention de n'importe quel courtisan en quête de la future mère de ses enfants. Elle se conformait après tout très naturellement au caractère jugé idéal pour une femme noble de leur époque : douce, maternelle, relativement soumise et assez jolie pour ne pas dépareiller au bras d'un homme un tant soit peu fier.

Marguerite n'était pas comme cela. Elle était trop capricieuse, trop gâtée. Rodmilla devait reconnaître que c'était en partie de sa faute. Elle avait elle-même tellement souffert étant enfant de vivre dans le manoir à moitié en ruine de son père, un simple chevalier tout juste capable de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, qu'elle s'était jurée que jamais ses propres enfants ne connaitraient un tel sort. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait épousé Jean de Ghent. Le statut social plus élevé de l'homme allait de pair avec une confortable fortune et lui permettait de plus de s'éloigner de son Morvan natal.

Lorsque Marguerite était née, Rodmilla avait été ravie de cette enfant si jolie. Son époux n'avait pas non plus rechigné outre mesure devant cette petite miniature féminine de lui-même. Mais quand Jacqueline était née, une deuxième fille au lieu de l'héritier qu'il attendait, l'affection de Jean de Ghent pour sa femme avait commencé à diminuer. Les deux fausses couches qui avaient suivi avaient fini de l'éloigner du lit conjugal. Elles avaient aussi scellé le destin de la baronne et de ses filles car quand le baron était mort dans un accident de chasse, toute sa fortune et ses terres étaient revenues à son cousin et Rodmilla s'était retrouvée priée de vider les lieux dès le printemps arrivé. Paniquée, elle avait passé l'automne et l'hiver à chercher frénétiquement un homme qui pourrait les sauver.

Ce n'était pas chose facile car ceux qui auraient pu accepter une veuve n'étaient pas particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée de s'encombrer de deux filles qu'il faudrait plus tard doter, sans même avoir la certitude que leur mère serait capable de donner des fils et sans fortune pour compenser ce risque. Auguste de Barbarac avait été une occasion inespérée.

Non seulement, ce mariage lui permettait d'assurer à ses filles une vie relativement confortable (l'homme n'était peut-être pas aussi riche que le baron mais sa fortune, basée en grande partie sur le commerce, avait une bonne chance d'augmenter) mais il lui permettait de quitter complètement la Bourgogne, de ne pas avoir à supporter les regards de pitié et de mépris de son entourage, horrifié à l'idée qu'une baronne épouse un simple chevalier. Ce mariage lui permettait de se rapprocher de la cour et qui sait, de peut-être un jour trouver un époux riche et noble pour Marguerite et Jacqueline. Et Rodmilla savait aussi qu'Auguste ne la presserait pas d'avoir un fils, l'affection évidente avec laquelle il parlait de sa propre fille, la petite Danielle, et l'attention qu'il portait à ses filles à elle quand elles récitaient leurs leçons ou montraient les nouveaux pas de danse qu'elles venaient d'apprendre étaient des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Peu lui importait d'avoir un héritier, s'il le fallait il laisserait toute sa fortune à une fille. Et il avait l'air d'être un homme bon.

C'était bien plus que Rodmilla avait osé espérer, elle qui se voyait déjà forcée d'épouser un simple marchand, un roturier, pour éviter le dénuement le plus total, et les épousailles avaient eu lieu rapidement. Le domaine de Barbarac n'avait pas été aussi visiblement au goût du jour que certaines des bâtisses qu'ils avaient croisées sur la route, mais le manoir était assez large et les champs et fermes alentours semblaient prospères. Rodmilla avait insisté pour que ses filles portent leurs plus belles tenues, histoire de prouver à Danielle de Barbarac qu'elles n'avaient pas un statut inférieur au sien, même si elles n'avaient plus vraiment de famille pour parler en leur faveur autre que leur mère et tout le monde savait à quel point la parole d'une femme avait peu de valeur dans leur société comparée à celle d'un homme. Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait répété encore et encore à ses enfants comment elles devaient se comporter, être sûres de ne pas froisser la possible susceptibilité de l'héritière de leur nouveau père. Si elle ne donnait pas de fils à Auguste, Rodmilla savait que c'était Danielle qui déciderait de leur sort à la mort de son père. Mieux valait donc s'assurer de ses bonnes grâces dès à présent car rien ne disait que la baronne de Ghent serait capable de retrouver un époux si le sieur de Barbarac venait à décéder avant que Marguerite ou Jacqueline n'ait fait un mariage assez bon pour assurer l'entretien de sa mère et éventuellement de sa sœur. Rodmilla ne repasserait jamais plus par le stress de ces derniers mois, elle s'en était fait la promesse solennelle.

Quand Auguste de Barbarac était mort aussi précipitamment après leur arrivée dans son manoir, Rodmilla avait paniqué, persuadée que Maurice, l'intendant du domaine, allait lui demander de partir, laissant une fois de plus la baronne et ses filles sans le sou, ni un lieu où vivre. Lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué qu'Auguste avait pris ses précautions dès son retour à Barbarac et qu'il avait fait d'elle la régente du domaine jusqu'à la majorité de Danielle et mis de côté une somme pour les dots de Marguerite et Jacqueline, elle avait été rassurée et reconnaissante. Pendant les premiers mois, elle avait fait de son mieux pour tout gérer et s'assurer que les trois fillettes sous sa garde reçoivent la meilleure éducation possible.

Et puis progressivement, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour gérer un domaine, encore moins les entreprises commerciales de son défunt époux. Ces dernières avaient petit à petit périclité, privant la famille d'une bonne partie de ses revenus. Une série de mauvaises récoltes combinée à l'ignorance de Rodmilla de toutes choses agraires avaient mené le domaine de Barbarac au bord de la faillite. Se retrouvant dans la même situation que dans son enfance, avec en plus trois filles à charge dont une qui ressemblait insolemment à son père, la femme avait amèrement ressenti le poids de ses responsabilités et de sa solitude pour y faire face. Petit à petit, elle avait repoussé Danielle et ses filles l'avaient inconsciemment imitée, voulant s'assurer de l'approbation de leur mère. Et un beau jour, Rodmilla s'était retournée et elle avait vu Marguerite en train d'exiger de sa belle-sœur que celle-ci range sa chambre pour elle. Danielle s'était un instant tournée vers elle et la voyant impassible, trop abasourdie qu'elle était par l'audace de sa fille pour réagir, s'était empressée de ranger les quelques objets qui traînaient à terre. Lorsqu'elle avait fini, elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers Rodmilla, tout comme Marguerite qui s'était enfin rendue compte de la présence de sa mère. La baronne était épuisée par une journée à batailler contre les créanciers et elle n'avait aucune envie de régler les disputes et de supporter les cris et les pleurs qui résulteraient certainement d'une remontrance à Marguerite. Elle s'était donc contentée d'un signe de tête en direction des fillettes avant d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre en se disant qu'elle s'occuperait de la question le lendemain.

Mais le violent orage de la nuit suivante, qui avait fait s'écrouler une partie de la grange, ôta l'incident de son esprit et quand elle y repensa enfin, les fillettes avaient interprété le signe de tête comme une approbation de Rodmilla et Marguerite ne manquait pas une occasion de donner des ordres à Danielle qui les exécutait sans trop rechigner dans l'espoir d'un peu d'affection et Jacqueline, poussée par sa sœur, s'était jointe à l'entreprise. A force de voir ses filles commander la petite Barbarac, la baronne avait presque naturellement donné un ordre à l'enfant. Oh rien de bien méchant, elle lui avait demandé d'aller chercher dans le jardin un livre que Marguerite y avait oublié et qu'elle exigeait dorénavant à corps et à cris mais refusait d'aller récupérer elle-même. Excédée par les plaintes de la blonde, Rodmilla avait envoyé Danielle qui s'était promptement exécutée. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était rentrée que la femme s'était rendue compte qu'il pleuvait à torrents.

« Je veux vous faire plaisir, avait simplement répondu la fillette quand Rodmilla lui avait demandé pourquoi diantre elle n'avait pas protesté à l'ide d'aller sous une pluie battante. Je veux vous aider. »

Et Rodmilla s'était convaincue que lorsqu'elle ordonnait à Danielle d'effectuer une tâche, elle ne faisait que répondre au désir de l'enfant. Et puis l'excuse avait disparu de son esprit et il n'était plus resté qu'un état des choses parfaitement normal pour les quatre femmes : les de Ghent exigeaient et la Barbarac s'exécutait. Quand les fillettes avaient atteint l'adolescence, le schéma était complètement ancré en elles et il ne serait venu à personne l'idée de le contester réellement. De toute façon, quand ses filles avaient atteint l'adolescence, Rodmilla avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il était impératif que ses filles se marient et qu'elles se marient bien. Toute autre situation mènerait à la ruine du domaine de Barbarac.

Rodmilla de Ghent avait précautionneusement avancé ses pièces, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les dettes pour pouvoir fréquenter la cour vêtue des dernières tendances, pour ne pas donner l'impression à de possibles prétendants que ses filles étaient des pauvresses et surtout pour donner l'impression aux courtisans qu'elle avait tout autant qu'eux le droit d'être là. Elle s'était rapidement constituée un petit réseau qui la renseignait sur toutes les éventualités de mettre en valeur ses filles. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que le Prince se cherchait une épouse, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Si Marguerite réussissait à séduire l'héritier du trône, leur avenir était assuré : la blonde deviendrait reine, Jacqueline ferait un beau mariage avec un courtisan haut placé, Rodmilla s'achèterait un autre domaine, loin de Barbarac et de ses souvenirs, et même Danielle serait satisfaite puisqu'elle récupèrerait complètement le domaine paternel, ce qui apaiserait aussi la conscience parfois tiraillée de la baronne.

Elle avait été outrée que le petit stratagème de Danielle qui s'était faite passer pour sa mère, se donnant en sus le titre de comtesse, vienne menacer le succès du plan qui devait mener à la prospérité des de Ghent et elle avait fait de son mieux pour remettre l'intérêt de la Reine et de son fils sur Marguerite. Elle avait été jusqu'à mentir à la Reine, un crime proche de la trahison et pour lequel elle pourrait être sévèrement punie. Pour s'assurer qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas, elle avait enfermé Danielle dans le cellier avant de partir. C'était peut-être cruel mais au final, la fille Barbarac avait tout autant à gagner à ce que sa belle-sœur épouse le Prince que les de Ghent eux-mêmes.

La soirée avait bien débuté. Le Prince avait dansé avec Marguerite et même avec Jacqueline. Cette dernière avait réussi à s'attirer l'attention du capitaine de la garde princière. Rodmilla n'était pas vraiment sur de comment la brune y était parvenue, mais elle pouvait faire bien pire pour un soupirant. Après tout, le Capitaine Laurent appartenait à la vieille noblesse angevine et sa famille possédait deux domaines dans la région dont la baronne avait entendu dire le plus grand bien. Et maintenant était arrivée l'heure de leur triomphe, le moment où le Roi François allait annoncer les fiançailles de son fils et de Marguerite.

Sauf que Danielle était une fois de plus venue tout gâcher. Rodmilla était bien décidée à le lui faire payer. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte des risques qu'elle leur faisait courir à toutes les quatre ? Non sûrement pas, petite idiote qu'elle était.

Et puis, juste avant qu'elle ne parvienne à proximité immédiate des deux jeunes gens et qu'elle ne dénonce la petite effrontée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle entendit un courtisan à côté de qui elle venait de passer murmurer à sa voisine :

« Alors c'est donc là la fameuse Comtesse de Lancret ? Une jolie fille assurément.

-Et ils ont l'air tellement amoureux », soupira sa compagne.

Amoureux, sûrement pas ? Mais à bien y regarder, Rodmilla se rendit compte que le regard que le Prince posait sur sa belle-fille était indéniablement tendre et affectueux et qu'il était beaucoup plus empressé à son égard qu'il l'avait jamais été auprès de Marguerite et toute la cour s'accordait à dire que la blonde était la jeune courtisane à qui il avait porté le plus d'attention. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, le Prince n'avait pas eu l'air ravi ou même désireux d'entendre le discours de son royal père. Celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas annoncer des fiançailles que le Prince Henri jugeait favorablement. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait dit à la Reine que la Comtesse de Lancret devait en épouser un autre ?

Confronté à cette idée, son esprit tournicota un instant avant de se fixer. L'objectif de Rodmilla ces dernières semaines avait été de s'assurer du mariage de sa fille dans la famille royale. Mais après tout, y avait-il une importance particulière à la fille qui épousait le Prince ? Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, les Ghent étaient sûrs de prospérer, Rodmilla connaissait trop bien la nature clémente et généreuse de Danielle. Si elle devenait Princesse, elle prendrait soin de sa belle-mère et de ses belles-sœurs et leur conserverait son affection, ne serait-ce que parce que son père le lui avait un jour demandé.

Restait maintenant à s'assurer que la petite idio…que Nicole ne fasse pas tout rater. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à la façon dont elle parlait de la jeune fille si elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Et il faudrait qu'elle chapitre soigneusement Marguerite et Jacqueline. Elle s'en occuperait dès qu'elles seraient de retour à Barbarac. En attendant, elle était désormais juste devant le couple qui remontait l'allée vers l'estrade royale.

« Votre Altesse, interpella-t-elle le Prince en faisant une petite révérence. Pourrais-je parler un instant à ma cousine ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un moment, puis acquiesça et s'éloigna de quelque pas pour laisser discuter les deux femmes. Rodmilla ne perdit pas un instant, après tout il ne fallait pas faire attendre leurs Majestés et elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser l'occasion à un courtisan un peu trop curieux de se rapprocher et d'écouter leur conversation. Devant elle, Danie…Nicole tentait de maîtriser ses émotions, apparemment peu rassurée à l'idée de ce que sa belle-mère allait dire.

« Il vous faire un choix et il vous faut le faire maintenant, commença Rodmilla à mi-voix. Soit vous restez Danielle de Barbarac », et alors qu'elle prononçait ce nom sa voix se fit encore plus discrète comme pour être sûre que personne d'autre que la jeune fille ne l'entende, « et il vous faudra alors tout avouer, immédiatement. Ou alors, continua-t-elle d'une voix presque séduisante, ou alors vous devenez la Comtesse Nicole de Lancret et il faudra garder ce secret toute votre vie. Mais c'est maintenant qu'il faut choisir, et vite. »

La jeune fille était indéniablement surprise du discours de la baronne et ne semblait pas trop savoir que répondre. Mais Rodmilla voyait le Roi commencer à s'impatienter sur l'estrade. Voulant accélérer le processus, elle demanda en indiquant de la tête le Prince :

« L'aimez-vous ? »

Dan…Nicole rougit, jeta un bref coup d'œil au Prince qui lui répondit par une œillade enflammée, faisant rougir davantage la jeune fille. Elle inspira un grand coup, faisant trembler ses ailes argentées et hocha la tête d'un air décidé, en regardant Rodmilla bien en face comme pour la défier d'y trouver à redire.

« Alors il faut que Nicole suive son cœur. Après tout, continua-t-elle en caressant d'un doigt la joue de sa belle-fille, n'a-t-elle pas renoncé à son mariage en Belgique pour être ici ce soir ? »

La jeune fille fronça un instant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qu'un mariage en Belgique venait faire dans leur conversation. Et puis son visage s'éclaira et ses traits se détendirent. Rodmilla avait toujours su que la fille de son second mari était intelligente quand elle voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

Avant de la laisser retourner vers le Prince, la baronne prit le visage de la fille d'Auguste de Barbarac entre ses mains et déposa un baiser rapide sur son front comme il lui arrivait encore parfois de le faire avec ses propres filles. Elle reçut en récompense un sourire éclatant de la jeune fille, trop heureuse de recevoir une preuve de l'affection de sa belle-mère.

« Allons, reprit la baronne, du courage, Nicole, du courage. Nous nous occuperons des détails plus tard. En attendant, il me semble qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend, jeune demoiselle.

-Oui Mère », répondit docilement la nouvelle Comtesse, avant de s'en retourner dans les bras du Prince.

Ce dernier adressa un signe de tête respectueux à Rodmilla et la femme se sentit soudain beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était l'instant d'avant. Le baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur le front de sa belle-fille, le nom de mère que celle-ci lui avait donné et ce signe de respect de la part de l'héritier du trône, tout cela indiquait clairement aux courtisans que les de Ghent étaient désormais des gens influents. Après tout ne disposaient-elles pas de l'affection de celle qui était peut-être leur future Reine ?

Oui se dit Rodmilla de Ghent tout en observant le Prince présenter sa compagne à ses parents, cela importait finalement peu laquelle de ses filles montait sur le trône tant qu'elle en récupérait les bénéfices et la sécurité qui en découlait, tant qu'elle pouvait assurer à ses autres enfants prospérité et postérité. Les détails importaient peu et comme elle l'avait dit à D…Nicole, elles s'en préoccuperaient plus tard. Il faudrait juste qu'elle s'assure que ni Marguerite, ni Jacqueline, ni les serviteurs de Barbarac ne vendent la mèche et que Nicole ne fasse pas de faux pas ou Marguerite ne pique pas une crise de nerfs ou…Non, elle se préoccuperait de tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant, elle savourait sa victoire.

* * *

**AN** : que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Danielle et les autres parviendront-ils à garder le secret ? Comment va réagir Marguerite ?

Et bien pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si vous vous savez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Les reviews sont là pour ça (entre autres).


End file.
